Zumba Chaos
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Adam wants Jeff to try Zumba with him… chaos ensues. Jeff/Adam. Please Review!


**Title:** Zumba Chaos

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Adam wants Jeff to try Zumba with him… chaos ensues.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own Zumba.

**Warning:** Slash, Sexual References

**A/N:** I feel like I have been neglecting Jeffy and Addy while trying to update 'After Montreal' and 'Make It Better'. So, in order to remedy that, I wrote this little fic. Please enjoy and remember: reviews are love!

**OOOO**

"How… can… you… still… move?" Jeff forced the words out breathlessly. His face was redder than a strawberry, and he was sweaty and exhausted. Adam, however, was a different story entirely.

Adam had decided to take the one-hour Zumbathon class, which was a non-stop marathon of dance. And Adam _loved_ it. Jeff loved to dance too, but this had almost killed him. He had barely lasted the first twenty minutes before he needed to take a break – and by break, he meant sleep on the couch until Adam had danced his fill and they could head to bed. However, the blond had other ideas. He had cranked the music up until the whole room _shook_ with the bass, and continued to run around the room, in sync with every movement of the virtual instructor.

When Adam heard Jeff's question, he chuckled and shot the ravenette a smile. Even with his head turned away from the screen, he continued to bounce around to the beat. Jeff rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, Adam was next to him. The taller blond yanked on his arm, but Jeff shook his head. No. He was much to tired to continue on like this. Leave him behind and continue with whatever, just let him sleep. But Adam was not detered. He continued to yank until Jeff had no choice but to stand and start to dance once more. Adam smiled. Jeff frowned.

Forty minutes into the Zumbathon, and Jeff felt like he was about to explode. "Adam… I think that I am going to die. Please, can't we just save this and continue with it tomorrow? _Please_?"

"Can't do that, Jeffy." Adam continued to bounce around, not even a little out of breath. "We'd have to start over, and I don't think you want to do that."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Hell, no." And then an idea struck him. "Addy…"

Adam looked at him nervously. "What?"

"We haven't had sex in over three weeks. I have needs, Adam." Jeff lowered his eyes. It was time for the kill. "Unless, of course, you don't want me anymore…"

Adam slapped his shoulder. "You know that that's not true, Jeffy. And if you wanted sex, all you had to do was say so." Jeff was about to retort with 'I've never had to say so before', but Adam cut him off. "That is, if you can make it another fifteen minutes. C'mon, it's not that hard."

"I… am… going… to… _die_!" Jeff wheezed. He needed to come up with a new plan.

The music continued to blast from the television speakers, and Adam's arms wrapped around Jeff's neck. The blond smiled, singing along to the words of the song. Jeff found himself leaning in closer, inhaling the familiar scent that had been lost to him for the last three weeks. Now that he was out on vacation, he could spend as much time with the older blond as he wanted to. But _damn_! He didn't think that his boyfriend would try so hard to kill him on the first day! And he knew that Adam had stamina, but this was freaky!

Adam was like the fucking Energizer Bunny. Often, this was only shown when they were in bed. However, he had also seen it several times in the ring. It was half determination and half of something else entirely, but what that was, Jeff still wasn't sure. He was forcibly removed from his thoughts when Adam kissed him, hard. The kiss stole the last of the air in his chest, and it was broken far too soon. Jeff wavered a bit on his feet, before Adam grabbed his arms and steadied him.

"Are you okay there, Jeffy?" Adam asked. Jeff narrowed his eyes at him, ready to scream.

"How many times must I tell you that I am going to die?" Jeff seethed, his body still moving on its own accord. "Do you ever listen to _anything _ that I say?"

Adam lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jeff. You don't have to dance with me if you don't want. Go to bed. I'll be there in a few hours…"

"A few hours?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "There's a movie on in seven minutes, and I thought that we could watch it while we cooled down from the Zumbathon. It's your favorite, after all. And even if I hate horror movies, I thought that maybe I wouldn't be as scared if we watched it together. But since you're so tired -,"

"Addy…" Jeff tried, but Adam shook his head.

"No, it's fine. You should get your rest. It is your vacation, after all. I wouldn't want to ruin it." Adam said, shutting off the Wii and moving over to the couch to take a seat.

Jeff stood there, silently watching as Adam curled up on the couch. He hadn't meant to upset his lover. But what was he supposed to do? And then, an idea came to him. Shooting one last look at his boyfriend, he wandered out to the kitchen and opened the freezer. He scooped three spoonfuls of chocolate ice cream into a bowl, added multi-colored sprinkles, chocolate syrup, and a strawberry. He smiled at his concoction. Adam would be in _heaven_. Jabbing a spoon into the malleable surface, he reentered the den and sat down beside his sad baby.

Jeff handed him the bowl, and earned a soft smile. "I'm sorry that I upset you, baby. I'm just really tired. But that was a really thoughtful idea… so you know what? How about we pull out the sofa bed and watch that movie. That way, if we fall asleep, we'll already be in bed."

Adam leaned up and kissed Jeff again. "I like that idea. I like it a lot."

Adam stood and helped Jeff to pull out the sofa bed. And then, they both climbed onto the soft mattress, curling together underneath the blanket. Adam turned on the television, switching the channel so that it would show the movie in a few minutes. An hour later, when the ice cream was gone, Adam hid his face in Jeff's shoulder when some poor girl lost her life at the hands of a mass murderer. He flinched at her screams, but Jeff wrapped his arm more firmly around his blond baby. And just like that, everything was perfect again.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I like how it turned out. Anyway… please review!


End file.
